Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an intake manifold for an engine.
Description of the Related Art
In an engine to be loaded in an automobile or a like vehicle, fuel vapor generated in a fuel tank is introduced to an intake passage in order to prevent diffusion of fuel vapor into the air. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2014-58879 discloses a configuration, in which a purge valve for regulating the amount of fuel vapor to be introduced to an intake passage is integrally mounted on an intake manifold, a pipe is provided between the purge valve and downstream of a throttle valve in the intake passage, and purge gas of fuel vapor is introduced from the purge valve to the intake passage via the pipe (particularly see FIG. 1 of the aforementioned publication).